Help! I'm Trapped in a Baby's Body
by Ketsurui57
Summary: Based on the storyplot from the HELP! Im Trap Serioes by Todd Strasser.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Me and Andy walked down the street towards my house. It was friday afternoon and our entire weekend needed planning.

"Mudwrestling?" Andy suggested first.

"No" I said, shaking my head and frowning. "Last time we did that, I got grounded for a week." Andy gave a huge sigh.

"How about we take our bikes up through the trail on saturday?" He asked. I kept my frown on and pointed to my bike as we headed in the laneway to my house. There layed my bike, or at least what was left of it.

"My dad ran over it last week" I said.

"Ouch..." replied Andy in awe of the bike.

We walked by the bike and headed inside, we went to the fridge for something to eat. Grabbing some sodas, we headed to my room. But as we walked up the stairs, Jessica came barging out of my room.

"Where do you put your jeans?" she asked in a raging voice. She had her hair tyed up in a pontail, her face was sweating, and she was carrying about 3 of my shirts in each her hands.

"What are you doing with me stuff!" I imiedettly asked.  
"I'm packing for you, dimwit." She snapped back at me. I backed off a bit and tried to calm down so she would too.

"Where are we going?" I asked. She stopped and turned around and gave me a look that showed that she didn't understand what I had just said.

" We're going to Unlce Nick and Aunt Carrie's for the weekend, remember? We're celebrating the twin's birthday."

I racked my brain for the information and it finnaly came up. How could I have forgotton, Mom had planned this with Aunt Carrie for about a month. Heck, maybe thats why I forgot.

But anyways, my family was suppose to go down to Kansas for my baby cousins birthdays. They had just turn one, and everyone was all hyped up about it.

"Do I have to go?" I complained " Me and Andy were going to do something this weekend."

She stared at me in disbelief.

"Like what?"

She'd caught me.


	2. Chapter 2

I headed downstairs after checking out the mini DITS for other flaws. It turned out it was fine, so I left the room, leaving Zack asleep. Everyone was huddled in the Kitchen, except for Dad and Uncle Alan, who were outside on a tour of the farm.

"So where are you guys going tonight?" Jessica asked as I sat down at the table with them.

"We were thinking of going out to dinner at that new place that opened up" Aunt Cassie answered. Mom looked at her in awe and put a face on saying "Really?"

"You're leaving me here with Zack tonight?" I asked rather dramatically.

"Oh settle down Jake. Jessica will take care of him tonight." Mom said. " If you want, Dad will pick up a movie while he picks up the pizza we ordered for you two." Perking up, I told Jessica the names of some movies I hadn't seen yet and she went out with dad into town.

"Is it ok if I look around the barn" I asked Aunt Casse.

"No problem at all, as long as you don't disturb the animals" she answered in approval. I headed upstairs and grabbed the mini DITS. I wanted to test it before I used it. For all I knew, it might make my brain explode or something. Of course, I was over-reacting just a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

I headed downstairs after checking out the mini DITS for other flaws. It turned out it was fine, so I left the room, leaving Zack asleep. Everyone was huddled in the Kitchen, except for Dad and Uncle Alan, who were outside on a tour of the farm.

"So where are you guys going tonight?" Jessica asked as I sat down at the table with them.

"We were thinking of going out to dinner at that new place that opened up" Aunt Cassie answered. Mom looked at her in awe and put a face on saying "Really?"

"You're leaving me here with Zack tonight?" I asked rather dramatically.

"Oh settle down Jake. Jessica will take care of him tonight." Mom said. " If you want, Dad will pick up a movie while he picks up the pizza we ordered for you two." Perking up, I told Jessica the names of some movies I hadn't seen yet and she went out with dad into town.

"Is it ok if I look around the barn" I asked Aunt Casse.

"No problem at all, as long as you don't disturb the animals" she answered in approval. I headed upstairs and grabbed the mini DITS. I wanted to test it before I used it. For all I knew, it might make my brain explode or something. Of course, I was over-reacting just a bit, but better safe than sorry.

Sneaking out the door with the machine was hard, but I finally made it past the two women in the kitchen when they decided to go get ready for later that night. I headed towards the barn, clutching the mini DITS. I opened the front door and closed it behind me. A loud milking machine stood in front of me. Some kittens lay underneith it looking at me. I swooped down to there level and all but one left. I grabbed it and went into the main part of the barn. Two rows of cows meeted me and I went to the first one I saw. Placing the mini DITS on the cow and on the kitten, I turned it back on. It beeped and said error. I hit it and it started working again. I flicked the switch and the regular loud WHUMP sound was produced. It continued beeping and finally it stoped and turned off. Strange, it never did that. But everything looked ok. The cat was now in my hands making a strange sound, trying to moo. The cow was now squirming, trying to get out of its stall.

I switched the two animals back in pitty and went back to the house. But in the driveway was Uncle Alan's van. My Dad, Jessica, and my uncle, were unloading something from the back. Something big.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke next, I was in Zack's small chubby body. It was still dark and I could feel the mini DITS on my head. I pulled it on it and it wouldn't budge. My head was keeping it from reaching me. The other part of the machine was crushed between my head and the floor. It was totally busted.

How am I going to switch back I thought. I tried pulling harder and it eventually wiggled free, but it was still hard to pull it into the crib with my smaller body. I eventually did and took a look at it. It was imprinted in the shape of my skull. I threw it down the crack beside the bed and saw that it had gone under the bed. Ok, I was all set.

Eventually, I looked around my settings more to find things alot... bigger. The crib was more like a cage from my point of view. A small stuffed bear, which I had seen before, now was taller than me, and being a baby, I thought it looked scary.

But something inside me made me feel funny. My eyes seemed very heavy and I swear I would have fallen asleep, if the lights did not flicker on. Jessica was standing in the doorway and I tried to sit up to see her better. But I couldn't. My stomach muscles were too week to handle it. Instead I lay there looking up and she came to pick me up.

"Time for your feeding little guy." She said to me. I yawned and she giggled and went " Awww... You look tired." She brought me downstairs in her arms and I felt motion sick. Going down the stairs was too much for me in this state and I started to whine.

"Settle down, settle down." She said patting my back. A small burp came from my mouth and my stomach began to feel relieved. Wow, now I felt hungry. I had all that air in my stomach, and now it was gone. As we walked in the kitchen, Jessica placed me in the highchair at the table. She put a bib around my neck and tied me in the chair. She then left to get some food from the cupboard. But what I had my eye on was the pizza.

I reached my arms out at it, and let out a couple of random sounds. Jessica saw me and giggled again before continue her search for the right food. She found it and I gulped as she held it in her hand.

"Your mom said you like the bannana flavoured baby food, but we're all out. Ill give you some of the apple kind." She grabbed the full bottle and placed it on my highchair. "You also need some formula milk" She said, twisting a cap of the container. She mixed some of it in a bottle with milk, and came over with a spoon for the baby food.

This would not taste good, I thought to myself. Nothing babies ate was good, unless it was my cornpops. She put the bottle in my mouth and waited for me to grab it. I didn't. She took my hands and made me grab the bottle. I slowly gave in and began to sip it. It was very plain and had no taste, but it filled me up quickly and made me even more tired.

Then she unscrewed the bottle of baby food and got a spoonful of it ready at my mouth. My mouth was sealed. She said stupid things like "Here comes the chu chu train" or "Let Mr. Duck inside." I started to laugh as she named off stupid Idea to get me to open up, and as I laughed at one of her stupidest, she jammed the spoon in my mouth. It tasted like apples, like the label had said, but its texture was gooey and felt bad in my throat. Now I was tired of this and let her put it in my mouth so I could get to bed. There was no use fighting, she would win.

She cleaned up, picked me up and started to pat my back again. It felt nice, and like before, I burped, but this time, splats of baby food spilt out of my mouth onto Jessica's shirt. She just smiled and carried me back upstairs.

She just barely noticed my body and sighed. She placed me in the crib, then she toke my body and dragged it into bed. Coming back to the crib, she tucked me in, kissed me on the forehead, and started to sing like before.

I fell asleep instantly, but could still hear her singing.


End file.
